


出道前的事

by 3x3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4不4標中文名比較好啊可是我好懶, Gen, 巨明香香大家都來嗑（？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: ！高中時期的故事！有私設！説是巨明可是超級沒有在談戀愛！根本就是很正常的學長學弟的關係
Relationships: Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	出道前的事

**Author's Note:**

> 我不會取名字  
> 本來跟繪師朋友約好了一起發這對冷cp的刀  
> 結果那個垃圾人放我鴿子所以只有我產文（超兇  
> 然後就 分享給大衆吧 這樣？  
> 不過一點都不刀就是了

也許最令人心寒的，是對於當年的宇内天滿來説，自己頂替了哪些學長成爲正選根本無關痛癢。高中男生難免過於自我中心，有時甚至顯得沒心沒肺；但高二的宇内沒有任何惡意，不過是無暇去顧及所有自周遭投遞至自身的情感。

許多沒能上場的高三前輩想必都保持著許多無處宣泄的情緒。在那之中，不甘肯定占了多數；而摻雜其中的大概有些許遺憾、些許自責，又或許混著濁濁的怨恨、嫉妒也説不定。不過高中男生嘛，基本上只要吃飽睡飽就滿足了，其次的憂慮之類，大概也只會對比較敏感的孩子造成困擾。

月島明光剛好就屬於這種類型。説的好聽一點是心思細膩，説的露骨一點就是自尋煩惱。十七歲的少年有什麽好傷春悲秋？但月島就是偏要想不開。學校課業疊上社團壓力，回家還要跟弟弟耍帥裝酷，吃得消才怪。一下子沒處理好，事跡敗露，輸光了弟弟對自己的崇拜也是沒辦法的事情。

說一點也不埋怨宇内，那肯定是騙人的。排球部中有這麽多的人，可是得以上場成爲王牌的，卻是比自己小一届的學弟。大概就算沒有宇内，月島也無法成爲正選。同爲主攻手的部員太多，是競爭激烈的位置；沒有足夠的實力的話想上場根本是天方夜譚。但比起埋怨，更加强烈的是在胸口擅自膨脹起來又消散不去的欽羡。在二年級就成爲王牌的宇内，可是輕易實現了自己怎麽努力也無法企及的夢想。

* * *

宇内這個家夥能説是面惡心善嗎？

好像也不能這麽説，因爲實際上宇内也只有在排球相關的地方氣場犀利到令人背脊發涼。但是就排球笨蛋的宇内來説，在世界的眼中，他的生活根本就沒有脫離排球的時候。仿佛理所當然一般。太陽就是從東邊升起西邊落下。聲音就是無法在真空環境中傳遞。上物理課就是會睡着。宇内天滿就是生來打排球。大自然的定理，不可抗。

然而事情并非如此。月島也是偶然之下才撞見的，那個神情溫和到差點沒有認出來是同一個人的宇内。那是在校外的一個星期天，春高已經結束，三年級隱退忙著考大學。跑去學校自習的月島那天比較晚起床，大約中午的時候才動身前往烏野高校。在上學路上的河堤邊看到了蹲在泊油路上的宇内，低著頭、窩著身子，不曉得在忙些什麽。

説起來可能有些沒有出息，但是看到宇内的月島，第一直覺竟是裝作沒看到的繞道而行。

_ 又不是高一新生。 _ 他無奈的這樣想道。 _ 怕什麽？ _ 在球場上也就算了-那裡的宇内的確是令人敬畏的球員-但在場外的宇内不過就是個平凡的高中生而已。高三何必這麽委屈的躲躲藏藏？一點學長的樣子都沒有。

話雖如此，格外刻意的上前去打招呼的自己是不是又有點孩子氣了呢？想這種事情的時間點總是太遲了一些呢。 「 早安啊，宇内君。 」

「 月島學長。 」 宇内抬起頭來。 「 現在這個時間已經不能稱作為早上了吧。 」

他大概是蹲久了，脚麻，站起身的步伐有些踉蹌。月島見狀，連忙伸手去接。 「 站不起來就不用勉强了。 」 他扶著宇内，自己也跟著坐下。小學弟要是摔著了就不好了。 「 打擾到你了，抱歉呐。 」

宇内一派輕鬆的擺擺手，衝他一笑。 「 不會。月島學長是要去學校嗎？ 」

「 嗯。宇内君在這裡做什麽呢？ 」

不知道是否是錯覺，宇内的表情變得有些僵硬。 「 啊。那個- 」 月島在這個時候才發現他懷裡抱著的筆記本。

宇内把本子往胸口攏了攏。果然視線太明顯了嗎？月島有些尷尬的收回目光。

「 其實我最近在學畫畫。 」

月島訝異的瞪大了眼。 「 宇内君嗎！ 」 _ 原來宇内有排球以外的興趣嗎! _

「 是這樣沒錯。 」 這種反應實在是有些失禮了。宇内漲紅了臉，把頭別向另一邊，而當下月島腦子裡想的卻只有 _ 原來這個學弟有這麽豐富的情感嗎？ _

過了一陣反應過來以後的月島，才猛然發現宇内已經沉默了好一段時間。他趕緊問了一句， 「 所以宇内君是在這裡素描嗎？ 」

「 嗯。 」 宇内抓抓頭，右手指尖搓揉著筆記本的邊緣。 「 不過還畫不好。 」 語畢，停頓了一瞬，像是掙扎了一番後下定了決心，將筆記本攤開來，往月島的方向遞了遞。

仿佛是筆記本的延伸一般，蜿蜒的河流從鉛筆色的頁面上湧出，丟棄了灰撲撲的外衣，只剩乾净透明的芯、泄入河道，頭也不回的奔向地平線。這叫畫的不好嗎？月島終究不懂藝術。

「 我覺得挺好的。 」 他誠實的回答道。月島不懂得什麽漂亮的話，但他希望自己的誠意能傳達得到。 「 總覺得很羡慕宇内君呢，做什麽都很拿手。這都可以出道了吧。 」

「 才沒有那麽誇張。想出道之前還要非常非常多的練習。 」 宇内彎了眉，接著像是突然想起了什麽一樣，補充道， 「 當然，排球那邊也不會落掉的！ 」

看著學弟緊張的神色，不知爲何月島覺得有些有趣。 「 這個我也知道啦。 」 他忍不住伸手揉了揉宇内那一頭亂髮。宇内的髮質很厚，自然捲跟自家弟弟有得一拼的嚴重，整理起來應該很費功夫吧。月島實在有點難以想象，這個當下因被自己欺負而露出困擾表情的可愛學弟，跟自己在無數夜裡怨著搶走先發位置的宇内天滿，竟是同一個人。

他暗暗責備了不成熟的自己。身爲學長，氣量還是應該再大一點。再説了，宇内的實力對隊伍來説可是可遇不可求的寶貴戰力。

「 在正中午的大太陽底下呆著，有沒有好好補充水分？ 」

宇内尷尬的笑笑。 「 剛好喝完了。 」 他老實的從脚邊的袋子裡挖出見了底的水壺。 「 再一下下我就回去了啦。 」

「 再一下下 」這句話的信用有多麽低， 月島可是知道的。畢竟這是他自己也常掛在嘴邊的一句話。 「再一下下就去吃飯」、「再一下下就去睡覺」、「再一下下就起床」，「再一下下就收球」。

他往自己的側背包裡摸了摸，掏出了保溫杯。「水壺拿過來。」他指示道。

「欸？」宇内愣了一下，急忙搖了搖頭。「不用了啦！這樣月島學長不就沒有水可以喝了！」

「我到學校還有水可以裝。」他伸手，示意宇内把水壺遞過來。無法反駁的宇内只有乖乖照辦。

月島將兩邊的蓋子旋開，小心的在路邊倒起茶來。「沒有白開水也不要給我抱怨哦。」

宇内好奇的看著他的動作，探頭打量著深紅的液體。「那是什麽？」他問。

「洛神花茶。」

「好喝嗎？」

月島沒有回答，而是把倒滿的水壺還給他。「啊！謝謝學長。」宇内試探性地喝了一口，轉向月島眨了眨眼，說，「比我想象中的甜。」

「蠻好喝的對吧？」他的語氣或許多多少少有在炫耀。明明就不是自己種的洛神花，也不知道在得意什麽。

「好喝！」宇内元氣滿滿的回答是最純粹的、男孩子氣十足的喜悅。

* * *

往學校前進的路上，月島思考著宇内説的話。 _ 想出道之前還要非常非常多的練習， _ 説明果然還是有想過出道的吧。

以後到底會在哪個領域看到宇内天滿這個名字呢？

因爲宇内那種人啊-他想起高一還未找到自己武器的宇内，練習結束後仍擊著球的孤獨身影- 「 宇内君的話，一定有辦法找到出路的。 」

果然還是有點心酸。

**Author's Note:**

> 我有去查日本的學制！！！（蛤  
> 嫩嫩的天滿小朋友  
> 其實這篇應該是天滿單箭頭明光哥吧？  
> 然後大家都來喝洛神花茶（啥
> 
> 寫完以後覺得月日很好吃（爲什麽  
> 所以附贈月日OOC小劇場：  
> 月：我看你根本就是看上了宇内前輩才跟我告白的吧  
> 日：  
> 月：不要沉默啊喂  
>  ~~相中了親家的概念~~


End file.
